Punch
by Kiriga
Summary: Byakuran gets on Mukuro's nerves and crosses the line. AU, 100 69


Title: Punch

Author: kiriga

Rating: PG

Characters/Pairings: Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Byakuran, 100+69

Warnings: violence, slash, stalking? AU

Words: 1 145

Summary: Byakuran deserved what was coming.

Notes: written for 100_situations 043 - Punch.

I don't feel like even trying to write summaries anymore... it's much funnier to write own opinions~ still summaries though :D

I also dislike a big part of this fic, but when I try to change it, my mind refuses to work. I had huge troubles finishing it. The idea was so simple and easy in my head. Why, o why, did it become so hard to WRITE?!dammit!

It was a warm and sunny day in early June, and the students of Namimori high were talking vividly about what they would do after school had ended. Most were going to their different club activities or cram school, some were going to the beach, and other typical things a teenager might do on such a glorious day; one student, however, were desperately trying to think of a way to get rid of a stalker.

The blue-haired boy in question was sitting beneath a cherry tree together with his tree most loyal subjects – the girl one could think were his twin sister, and the two boys who had followed him since they were young children. At the moment, the two boys were deep in a quarrel – or rather, the feral-looking boy with blonde hair and sharp teeth shouted things at the black-haired, emotionless boy, who were simply glaring at him and answering in a calm voice. The girl, Chrome, nervously looked ready to start interfering any moment, even though she knew they'd just be angry at her for butting in. Not daring to do anything just yet, she glanced at their leader to see if he would stop the fight, but he stared at a cherry blossom that he'd caught and seemed to have closed his connection to the outer world. She sighed and wondered what he was thinking about so deeply, to be so cut off from them; she knew he usually was thinking of new ways to get whatever it was he wanted at the moment when he got that way.

As his companion had correctly guessed, Mukuro was more than often working on some new plans, and it could be said that that was exactly what he was doing; he was thinking of a way to somehow get rid of the other student that had been stalking him ever since he first transferred to the school, half a year earlier. Even when he was certain he was alone he could feel the other's eyes on him, and he had noticed it was starting to tear on his nerves. But how he could get rid of the stalker, Mukuro had no idea; he had already tried setting deadly traps all around his neighbourhood and the school, blowing up places where the other should be, convincing some of his tougher tools to make sure he disappeared for good, and, finally, making sure there were an unhealthy dose of poison in the cookies he had Chrome bake and which Mukuro had then given to the white-haired hindrance. Nothing had worked, or even done anything but given him a momentary pause from his stalker.

Mukuro felt a headache closing in on him, and sighed irritably, raising from where he'd sat and dropping the blossom from his hand. Immediately the arguing pair stopped dead silent and Chrome turned to watch him. He smiled at them.

"We'll go somewhere else. I don't feel like sitting here anymore." The three quickly stood up as well and followed him deeper into the town, towards the streets with all kinds of shops and restaurants. The closer they got, the more people there were, and there were several places where they had to push their way to get anywhere. Or, would have had to, had not everyone recognized their uniforms and quickly kept their distances; the whole town knew of the school whose students were said to be the ones most prone to fighting and could easily defeat an adult gangster. In truth, there were only a handful of students from that school who could do that, and they all followed either Mukuro or his crazy stalker, but the rest of the town didn't know that.

Ken, as he had started getting bored again, saw something that captured his interest a bit further down the street, and suddenly ran to get it. Chikusa glared darkly, said that he'd better follow, or Ken probably would get himself into trouble again, and then disappeared after him. Mukuro chuckled and Chrome smiled, happy that her beloved Mukuro-sama was having fun, and they both kept walking in their own pace, Chrome asking about things and Mukuro explaining them.

That was the moment when a certain figure decided to ruin Mukuro's day, and suddenly draped one arm over his shoulder. Most people would have jumped in surprise, but Mukuro's only reaction was his smile disappearing and the narrowing of his eyes. Slowly, praying to whatever deity listening, he turned around hoping to see someone other than who he feared would stand there. Of course, since all the gods had shown that he had to make it on his own, it was none other than Byakuran, his white-haired, violet eyed stalker, standing there. Taking a moment to bite down his desire to smash his fist into the other's face, Mukuro then forced back his mocking smile.

"What could you want, Byakuran-san? I'm sure I told you to stay away from me, so it must be something of great importance to make you come near me again – and would you mind taking away that arm now? It's putting an unpleasant weigh on my shoulder." Chrome stood stiff with her eyes widened, watching every movement on the two teens. Byakuran simply smiled and leaned forward, almost brushing Mukuro's ears with his lips.

"I've missed you. It has been an absolutely boring day, and so I've had more than enough time to think about you, and I decided something. Do you want to know what I decided?"

Mukuro frowned, quickly going through the different choices in his head. The one that probably would get Byakuran away from him the quickest would be to humour him and let him talk about his new decision. He tilted his head to get a better view of the joker and nodded. "Tell me then, if it's so important for you." His words were met by a brilliant smile, which in Mukuro's eyes seemed even more like a predator's than Byakuran's usual smiles were.

"I decided that when I saw you next, I would do this." And he leaned forward even more, covering Mukuro's mouth with his own. A second went past, then two, and some more, before Mukuro finally got out of his shock and pushed Byakuran away from him. Byakuran smiled again and licked his lips, his eyelids seemingly heavy. "I have always wondered how you would taste, Mukuro-kun, and now I finally know. It's much better than I ever imagi-"

Mukuro took one step forward and, using most, if not all, of his powers, punched Byakuran straight in the gut, then kneed him in the groin. To his satisfaction he heard Byakuran utter a groan before he collapsed on the ground. With one final glare at the fallen stalker, Mukuro then stormed away, leaving shocked townspeople and the frozen Chrome behind him.


End file.
